Fatal Love
by Griffinesque
Summary: Draco Malfoy is curious about  what happened in the Department of Mysterious but he can't just ask anyone. He finally decides on carefully asking Luna Lovegood. The title is thanks to inspiration of title. Summary thanks to challenge given by Lildevyl.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: A response to the Enya song prompt competition. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The elegant looking knife had become lodged into the right side of his chest when he stepped in front of the knife thrower's target, the love of his life. He had been surprised when the knife was thrown and barely had time to react. No spells came to his mind as the dagger approached and the only thought that he had was to protect the love of his life. His usual instinctive action, to remember his own mortality, was quickly forgotten. He had finally found her and he had thought that it would break his heart if death stole her away.<p>

Draco Malfoy couldn't stand the thought of losing her and so he didn't regret protecting her. If he lost his life for her, and it was a probable assumption that he would lose his life because there was so much blood, he thought that at least she was a worthy cause to die for. Draco Malfoy didn't want to die but if the price of her safety was his life then he would eagerly give his life.

"Draco," Luna fearfully murmured.

He felt her hands try to staunch the blood flow.

"Hey Darling," His words came out quietly after he gave her a weak, apologetic grin.

"Why you do that, "Luna scolded him. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Saw it coming… and you ..didn't," Draco murmured, "I couldn't… let it …hit you."

"Who threw it?"

"I… think that… it was my… aunt."

"Which one," she fiercely asked me. Her pretty eyes almost looked like they were on fire.

"Aunt ..Bellatrix," I hesitantly told her because sometimes the best intentions pave the road to hell.

"I remember her. That _woman _killed Sirius Black."

"The… murderer?"

"No. He had been innocent."

"Oh. You…. learn something new… every day. Listen Luna, I… got to-," Luna interrupted him.

"I'm pregnant."

Draco suddenly felt faint, "We're… having.. an baby?"

"We are."

"They..didn't…touch you, right?"

"They didn't," Luna immediately replied, "Your mother made sure that they didn't lay a hand on me when I told her that she was going to be a grandmother."

"But before…?"

"No," she replied firmly.

He searched her face for a lie but he couldn't see one.

"If I …had known…. you were …down here…"

"I know… you would have saved me."

"I wish that…I…had known..," he told her.

"I know," Luna immediately replied.

"We're in… the basement right…now. Can't …apparate …here. Have your wand?"

"No. they took it."

"You'll have…to leave…me.-"

"No," Luna growled, " I won't-,"

"You have…to, for the…baby and…me?"

Tears scrolled down her lovely face, but she slowly agreed.

"Good. Remember, I…love…you."

"I love…you…too," Luna tearfully replied.

"Listen carefully. Take a…right, then left. You'll see a ramp… leading… to a trap…door."

"All…right."

"Once…you go…through the trapdoor…you'll be in…front of the…fireplace. Use the….floo. Go to…Dumbledore's office."

"All right."

"Love…you, but you… need… to…leave now."

"I'll come back with help," Luna firmly announced.

"Don't act… like a… fool," Draco gently scolded her, "I'll be… dead by… the… time…you get…back."

As she kissed him, tears ran down her face.

"Live, Darling," he whispered before he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The chapters will get longer. Be kind but be truthful. Feedback is always appreciated. : D<strong>


	2. Chapter One: Double Dutch

**Author's note: A response to the challenge by LilDevyl, a response to the Break a Rule Challenge, a response to the Enya song prompt competition, and a response to the Idiom challenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Double Dutch<strong>

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood admired the final copy of her work of fiction. It had taken her a year and a half to finish writing and another year of revising when Luna had finally found a competent editor but now, after all of that hard work, it was finally completed. As Luna held a copy of her book, she with pleasure realized that the binding had been carefully done and that an artist had put all of his heart and soul into creating a beautiful cover. She loved how fancy her penname, Silver Ravenwolf, looked on the cover.<p>

Luna had been firmly reassured that her book would be released on the 20th of May, but Luna had, in the contract, specifically asked for a published copy of her book before it was released to the public. Earlier today, during lunch, a large snowy white owl arrived with her book. After she cooed her thanks to the owl, Luna immediately gave the owl a large piece of her bacon. Hours later, Luna eagerly ripped the brown packaging open carefully admired her book as she thought things over. Finally, Luna came to a conclusion that suited her well.

It was hard to become a successfully published author. Luna knew that the chances of her becoming famous were extremely slim but Luna didn't really care about that, not really anyway. She had just wanted to make a mark on the world and so Luna Lovegood was sitting in a secluded corner of the library, pretending to read her book as she attempted to gather enough gumption to drop her book off. She never noticed a pair of eyes watching her.

Luna jumped when a voice, filled with a hint of mockery, addressed her, "What are you up to?"

Luna looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing before her with an arrogant smirk on his face. She suppressed an urge to growl at him. That _boy _was terribly annoying.

"Nothing," Luna lied.

"Oh, really? At the moment, you're looking more nervous than a cornered rabbit," he playfully remarked.

"I'm up to absolutely nothing," Luna told him with a glare.

"Me think the lady doth protest too much."

Luna responded to that statement with a glare because she hated that particular quote until she realized and disbelievingly announced, "You have read a book written by a muggle writer?"

"Everybody knows that Shakespeare was a wizard."

"No, he was not."

"He was a wizard."

"No, he was not."

"There is a book that has as adequate amount of evidence that proves that Shakespeare was a wizard," he casually remarked.

"Really? What is the title?"

"Stories Forged in Magic by Robert Lovelace."

"I haven't read that," Luna remarked, "I wonder if Hogwarts has a copy of it."

"Hogwarts does not have a copy," Draco gleefully remarked, "but the Malfoy library has a copy."

"Oh. I bet a bookstore will have a copy of it."

"They don't, it went out of order years ago."

"How long ago?"

"Was last published in the year, 1805, but I am sure that I could get you a copy of it."

"For what price?"

"Price?"

"Surely there is something that you want," Luna bluntly told him.

Draco Malfoy hesitated before he slowly replied, "Last year, there was an incident. Potter says that…the…Dark Lord is back and my Father had been arrested during the incident. Mother won't tell me a thing and I can't ask Potter and his gang about it."

"True," Luna calmly replied.

"I found out that you were there during the incident, and I figured that I could ask you about what happened."

"I would like to have the book in my hands before I divulge this information."

"That would be an extremely smart thing to do."

"I'm only telling you this because this information getting out won't cause any harm."

Draco nodded before he told her, "I want to know everything."

"I will tell you everything that I know. The group that I was in got separated for a little bit but I got to see what happened in the end," Luna reassured him.

Draco gave her a small grin before he looked down at the table and saw her book resting on it, "I hadn't thought that that book had been released yet."

"It has not," Luna confirmed before she gave him a small grin, "I just know the author well enough to ask for a copy."

"That's cool. I know the artist who illustrated the cover."

"You do," Luna exclaimed, "Could you possibly get me in contact with him? He is absolutely brilliant."

He blushed at her praise before he murmured, "I'll see what I can do," and then he immediately darted out of the library.

"Malfoy! A bunch of Snargles hide around that entrance to the library," Luna yelled after him.

Immediately, Luna was indulgently hushed by Madame Pince. Luna thoughtfully gazed at the library entrance where Draco Malfoy had made his exit. Their conversation had been quite civil. Why had he blushed when she had praised the artist of the cover? Luna attempted to push away all thought of the confusing meeting for later.

Many Ravenclaws had tried to place their own literature in the hallowed Hogwarts library. Some Ravenclaws had gone directly to Madame Pince and begged her to accept their literature but more often than not she refused them. Lately, most of the Ravenclaws had taken to sneaking their books into library. Most of the books smuggled in were caught by Madame Pince. Madame Pince was so enraged by the books smuggled in that she made a new rule.

The new rule enraged many Ravenclaws but there was nothing that they could do except ignore the rule. After she waited another minute, Luna finally decided to ignore the rule too and slinked off into the labyrinth of shelves to find a good hiding place for her book.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I really appreciate all the feedback that I got for the prologue. Feedback is welcome and makes my day. : D<strong>


	3. Chapter Two: A Bloody Dream

**Author's note: Don't own Harry Potter. Inspiration has been low and so it has been taking me awhile to write. If I have time, once the fanfic is completed, I will get the fanfic a beta. At the moment, my goal is to get the story completed. I have a lot of stories that I need to complete and I am terrified that I am going to run out of time to complete all of them. I'm not a professional writer and so there will be small mistakes here and there but even those stories that have betas do have a few mistakes too. Flames will keep me warm. :D Constructive advice or praise or appreciation of fanfic is appreciated. Apologies if I offended any one. E-Chocolate to all that review! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Bloody Dream <strong>

* * *

><p>"Draco," his mother tentatively whispered from behind the closed door. She lightly pushed the door open just a crack.<p>

"Mother," Draco carefully greeted.

He knew what was going to happen next. Like before, he could barely see her in the dim candlelight. The fine jewelry that adorned her body barely attracted the attention of the candlelight and her face was carefully hidden by the shadows that were provided by the poor lighting. In fact, like before, the only bare skin that he could see was her bare hand, resting on the extravagant golden knob.

"Mother," Draco carefully eyed her before he continued, "Was there something that you wanted to ask me? Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No! No," his mother quickly replied.

"Then," Draco impatiently interrupted her, "why are you here?"

"I just wanted to spend time with my child," his mother dispassionately told him.

Draco felt slightly guilty at her reply even though he knew that she was trying avoiding something important. She was always trying to avoid something important.

"I love spending time with you," Draco dutifully replied.

His mother moved further into the room when she heard his reply. He couldn't even see her ungloved hand now.

"As do I," his mother softly whispered to him.

"How have you been mother? This past week, it has seemed like the mansion had swallowed you up," Draco lightly joked, in an attempt to get her to laugh.

He failed. Draco couldn't even see if a smile flitted across her face.

"Draco, your father wants to have dinner with you."

"Oh," Draco flinched as he remembered what 'dinner' usually entailed.

"There are things that he wishes to discuss with you."

"When?"

"Tonight," his mother softly replied, just like before.

"Does he wish to-."

His mother forcefully interrupted him, "Let's not talk about such things at the moment. Why let the Dark Lord ruin the moment? Please Draco, for me? Let's talk of something happier."

She moved a little closer to him, and just like before, he couldn't see her face.

"Anything for you, mother," Draco softly told her.

"Anything?"

"Anything," Draco confirmed.

"Then listen to a dying woman."

"You're not dying," Draco denied.

"Listen to me," his mother hissed at him.

"I am-."

"Listen to me," his mother ordered him and she grabbed his hands to get his full attention.

He could see her now. Like before, he could see all the bruises that littered her body. Unlike before, her dress was bloody and a dagger protruded from her belly.

"Listen to me," his mother begged him," we have so little time."

Draco nodded. His eyes were still intent on the dagger that had found its rest in the body of his mother.

His mother impatiently hissed before she continued, "Pay attention to me! An angry snake always gets revenge for a wrong that cut deep. Yet, the revenge is not quickly given. It is given at a time when it is dark, and no one notices in time when the dark cloaks the bloody deed. The warm blood, will have cooled by the time help is given."

"Mother, why are-,"

"Quiet," she ordered, "I am not done. I would order the dragon to be careful and I'd tell him not to rescue the fairy, a small but fiery creature, which had stolen his heart. He wouldn't listen to me, though."

"What then would you tell him," Draco quietly asked her.

"I'd tell him to be more careful with his fairy, and for him to take control of his fire. For if he does not, he will burn his fairy," his mother seriously told him," The fairy may survive getting burned but it will most likely kill her. "

"Kill her? Who?"

His mother ignored him as she continued, "The dragon may get the healing balm to the fairy but it will cost him his life."

Draco's eyes widened when she said that.

"His death will almost destroy her but fire, not the dragon's fire, will welcome her and comfort her. The fairy will continue but the dragon will not. A deep wound near the heart will kill him."

"How could the dragon stop this from happening," Draco coolly asked her.

"Curbing his curiosity would have done the trick but it's too late for that. For now, he is stuck on his path. The only thing that would hinder his fall would be to curb his fire and even then, he would need to keep a close eye on his fairy."

"If he did not?"

"His death would not be put off and a dagger," his mother paused as she pulled out the dagger that had been lodged in her body, "will bite him," and as she finished her words the dagger clutched in her frail hands purposely fell into him.

He violently woke up as the dagger pierced him. His hands were covered in dried blood. Draco tried to calm his breathing down. Slowly he reached down underneath his bed to get his journal. The dream needed to be written down. It was no ordinary dream, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I truly don't know what to think of this chapter. :P The next chapter will be longer. Even though I gave a huge rant about the beta thing, I did edit it. Things were cut out, and words were put in. Next week, start expecting an update every Monday. All questions will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks for your time! :D<strong>


End file.
